Passionate Love
by XAmiX
Summary: What happens when kagome starts to have dreams, dreams of the one she truly loves. Who is she obsessing over? Read to find out PS:Srry ppl i wont be updating soon cuz i got skool but ill try my best!plz REVIEWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, but I do own the plot. **

**Tile: Passionate Love **

**By: X.Mizz.Cuttie.X**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

I woke up from sleep and I noticed that I was somewhere; I noticed that I was in a bed. A bed that was comfortable and so soft, I loved the bed yet I noticed the bed wasn't mines. Who could this bed belong to I thought. So I got out of bed and I saw a crib. A crib? What on earth was that doing here? It seemed to me that there was something or someone in it

"Mwahahah, Mwahahah"screamed the baby. The baby looked so beautiful yet he didn't look rite. I don't know but to me he just looked weird, as if he had something wrong with him.

All of the sudden I heard the door swing. And with it I heard a voice say "Honey I'm home"

Honey? Who is this I thought …. "Honey" The voice yelled "Do you hear me, Are you there?"

The voice seemed to get closer and closer and Everytime the voice spoke it made me remember someone, but I couldn't figure out whom. As I thought real hard I notice when he said "Honey" the third time that it was... it was …. INU-YASHA! Did this mean we were living together? And does this mean this baby belongs to non-other then me and Inu-yasha. But we couldn't have produced a baby. I'm too young, well I'm 18 but I'm not ready for a child... And then it hit me... I was married to inu-yasha. Me and him with a child in our hand. And inu-yasha didn't seem to be the same he seemed to be more handsome more sexy and lost his long hair... he has short blond hair he lost his weird clothing and now he kind off looked like he was a business man with a suit and his tie and again the blond hair. Could this get any better? Just as I thought things couldn't get any better….

He leaned to kiss me. I and inu-yasha kissed! It wasn't any ordinary kiss. This kiss was better then before, this kiss was passionate, worm, and welcoming. For once in my life I felt that I was here were I belonged, with the man I longed for I loved him, was it a crime?

As I stood there amazed of this wonderful kiss I just had... I started to hear a voice, this time it wasn't Inuyash's or the baby. This time it belonged to a young boy who I knew. I heard Sota! I had no idea why he was in my house with Inu-yasha. But I guess he lived with me? But as I heard him I heard him say encountered

Kagome wake up your late for school!

Late for school? Since When did I go to school, I'm married to the love of my life and have a child. I opened my eyes and I noticed I was in a room .Not the same room as before with inu-yasha but a room that actually reminded me of mines. Wait a minute it is mines. But how can this be? Was this all a dream? A fantasy..? I knew this wouldn't be true!

Kogame are you talking to your self again? I said you're late for school.

Ok I heard you the first time sota! I guess I'm stuck with going to school.

Sometimes things are too good to be true…..

Note: This is my first story on Fanfiction so I hoped u liked it. I think the chapter is a little short but sorry I couldn't make it any longer. So I guess ill put 2 chapter's on for today so u can read more.

----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reality**

I guess I'm back to reality here the same as before. Me at boring school... I really whish that Kikyou didn't push me in the well and steel all of my jewel shards. I can't forgive myself for not telling Inuyasha that I love him. Why was I so stupid? Now I might not even have the chance to,

To have a life with him and be the women I have always dreamed of, loyal honest and...

Class dismissed! Yelled Mr. Wu

Class dismissed already? Oh man I didn't even pay attention. All I can think of is Inuyasha. I have to stop obsessing over him. I need to get a life.

Did you not hear me kogame class was dismissed 5 minutes ago and your still hear? Hurry on go to lunch

Ok sir, I'm going to lunch but I need to ask you something.

And what do you need to ask me Kagome?

I need some help in math , I don't think I'm ready for exams, after all I have been sick a lot in grade 10 and 11 I think I've missed a lot of classes and I need help.

Sure ill help you kagome meet me in my room after school for the study group I have

Ok, I will Mr. Wu

As I walked out of the room I noticed that even a study group couldn't help the condition I was in.

I went out for lunch today and noticed a new store was up, were did that come from I have no idea. But the store was called the book café, so I wanted to check it out. I went in and it looked great, it had nice tables, clean cups (For once) and it was very tidy. So I bought coffee and some bagels. And I bought an extra one for my mother. I know why buy for my mother? Well I wanted to go home so that I could think things over , after all there's really no point of staying at school to begin with while I was walking I decided…That there's no point of going to a dumb get together after school. I'll wound up thinking about Inuyasha anyway. I might as well stay

home.

As soon as I opened the front door I heard a scream. Not a scream of a joy. But a scream of rage and anger. I thought to my self "what did Sota do this time?" maybe if I give mom coffee it will cool her down, it usually does.

"Mom I'm home" I yelled

"Oh great just in time hunny!" She screamed

Now I was getting even more scared, why was mom so stressed? And the doctor said it wasn't good for her to get too stressed because she might throw a temper tantrum…

**KAGOME GET OVER HERE NOWW!**

Ah oh! Well I know what this means it means that I'm in trouble. What kind of trouble could I get in this time? The last time I was in trouble was a year ago when I left to see inu-yasha with out telling my mom. Could this be worse? I was in front of my mom now and she looked angry and when I mean angry I mean ANGRY!

Hunny I have a problem here, Kagome I have... Your MID TERM MARKS

Those words brought shivers down my spin as my mother spoke those words. She got my midterm marks? I guess the mail was faster then I expected.

How did you get the midterm marks so fast? I said in a very angry way

You have no rite to even ask me questions in that tone of voice young lady, I've

Raised you and made you become who you are rite now. By the way it was your teacher who brought it to me

Over lunch before you, he thought that I should see it

And why would that be so important mom? Why would he show you my mid term marks be fore he even gave any one there mid terms?

Well you see kagome he said your marks were special, they were so special that he had to bring your marks to me in person

What do you mean by special mom?

I mean... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Your marks are

Horrible? I jumped in

Oh how perfect so you're aware that your marks are crap? And they are mean less... You have failed every damn class and I swear you will be punished in ways you didn't imagine be fore.

You think grounding you is bad well wait until you hear your next punishment is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Punishment **

I've been upstairs for over an hour now and I still didn't receive my punishment. I ran up here after u got fed up of all the shit my mom was talking about. Why does she always have to be like this... if only she didn't have temper problems, if only she didn't?

"Kagome' Mom yelled.

What does she want after she gave me all that attitude; I don't even want to speak to her right now.

"kagome can you hurry up and get down here, I have your punishment" mom said in a delighted mood

"Ok mom so what is the punishment" I said in a pissed of tone

This is the list of your punishment

Grounding general or specific refusal of permission to participate in some fun activity or to see a friend (usually seen as a bad influence)

temporary removal of privileges (e.g. telephone, T.V or computer use)

confiscation (usually temporary) of a toy or other personal item, separation from a pet

denial of treats such as desert, favorite meal, even no dinner

extra chores including(Gardening, laundry , sweeping and moping the house top to bottom, dishes, oh yes spring cleaning, cleaning the basement which looks like a wreck and any other chores I find around the house ill tell you)

writing lines or an imposed essay (often on a 'fitting' subject)

fining, usually by deduction from the allowance( more like no allowance)

no talking back

Going to after school and lunch programs which will be updated with the principal.

Homework will be done be fore dinner

No more staying up late , bed time is 10:00pm

"You should learn to respect your mother's wishes and get proper grades" she added

"Ok mom" I said angrily, as I walked up stairs again all I could think of was him. All I thought about was Inuyasha. I hardly listened to my mom's punishment. I really didn't give a damn; I just wanted to find a way to be with him, but how? I don't have any jewel shards, and with out jewel shards I can't get back to Inuyasha

He didn't even come back for me, why am I so stupid? Why would I try to go back to him? This is a very weird situation. And I have to get to my senses me and Inuyasha can never be what wished we can be.

Inuyasha hasn't talked to me ever since I left. Ever since kikyou pushed me in the well. Does he not care for me? Or am I obsessing over someone who doesn't feel the same? I know Inuyasha loves me. I can see it in his eyes, Everytime he looks a me... But the fool doesn't know how to show his emotions. And because of him rite now I'm being punished. If only he would say that he loved me, at least we would have a future and we wouldn't be so obsessed over him, I guess first loves are never forgettable.

"Kagome its 10:00" mom yelled

"So what?" I replied

It's your bed time, didn't you know that's one of your punishments. Turn off the lights

I guess its bed time, and ill have a dream, but what dream will it be this time? About Inuyasha or about Inuyasha. There's no point it's always about him. I might as well sleep and see what my dreams have in hold for me tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Intimate Love**

His lips in tuned with mines in anticipation. Every burning move with the touch of his finger tips. But chills down my back making yearn for more. His hands moved across my body, around my waist and neck .Touches of passion over whelmed my body. I felt the water against his body, the heat and desire. Inuyasha broke the silence and with a sweet mutter across my lips "I love you' and in return I liked his bottom lips and whispered "And I love you to".

A sudden chill went across my naked body making me grab inuyasha tighter. This was beyond anything I've felt before I thought. Faster and faster he moved inner as he liked my breasts I was vibrating with electric impulses. Both grasping for air we lay on top of each other.

Suddenly a scream came from the stairway" Its six am kogame" yelled her mom

"What now mom?" its not even school" I groaned

"Well kagome I'm cutting time of your beauty sleep so you can have time to study

Some more before you get to school; also you need time for all those chores you

Know" mom yelled

"Yes I know mom" I screamed back

When will this nightmare ever end...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dear Diary **

**_Dear diary:_**

**_This will probably be the last time I right to you like this. Mom is forcing me to work hard in school, so ill be into my studies. I'll be to busy, busy for you but not to busy enough to stop thinking about inuyasha._**

**_It's really hard to explain the love and passion I have for him. Some times I have dreams, dreams I don't even know how to explain. I guess I'm too ashamed of explaining the dream I had last night. Its was beautiful passionate love I had intimacy with inuyasha. All I know is my dreams are always about him, and there's not a day that I have a dream with out him being in it._**

**_I really need him in my life and I can see I have made a mistake, a huge mistake .I should have told inuyasha that I liked him more then a friend , and maybe things would have been different. Why does my life always screw up? Without love I don't know what's the point of being here. Without innuyasha I don't think I will be able to love again!

* * *

_**

After I finished writing in my diary I heard my mother shout "dinner's ready Sota and Kagome"

"Coming" I shouted back

I forgot to lock my diary while I went down stairs for diner, But who cares? Its not like anyone reads my diary but me.

* * *

**Note: i think this is were the suspense in the story will begin , do you know why? well read the last part again and lets see you sencses kik in. Is kagome the only one who reads her diary? well you'll see in chapter 6!**


End file.
